Earth69 Spotlights
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: This will be a series of one shots starring the OC's that have appeared in Earth-69. Nighthunter, Bombard, and Firestar will be the first three spotlights to appear.
1. Spotlight 1: Nighthunter

Earth-69 Spotlights: Nighthunter

~Nighthunter, Gotham City~

Nighthunter dashed across the rooftops of Gotham on his nightly patrol route he usually ran with his mentor, Huntress. Helena Bertenelli, much more widely known as Huntress was the daughter of a mafia family. When she took on her superhero persona she was shunned by the hero community for her willingness to kill, but that didn't stop her from still taking out her prey. One night Huntress attempted to save a family from their drunk father who in a fit of rage was trying to murder them. The father took a sledgehammer to his wife's head and coldly shot his daughter, then proceeded to finish off his adolescent son, but Huntress intervened in time to save the boy. Traumatized, frightened, and now an orphan, Huntress took in the young boy as her own being reminded of her own tragic childhood within him.

Gauge vigorously trained with Helena for years until he reached adulthood before he created a costume inspired by her own and took on the persona, Nighthunter then joined Huntress as her ally on the streets of Gotham. Since Helena is a devote catholic, Gauge chose to hide his homosexual identity from her, in fear that she may disown him if she were to find out. Gauge knew she developed a strong love for him as he did for her, but he also knew what religion could do to a person, and how quickly it could change them.

Helena went off to France to take care of a personal matter, and left Nighthunter alone in Gotham. While watching the news that morning, Nighthunter saw a report on a man who molested over sixteen children, get pardoned for his account and was set free by the governor of Rhode Island. Nighthunter effortlessly flipped across the rooftops on his way to this man's house to deliver the justice that the judicial system failed to serve.

{{Nighthunter}} It makes me sick knowing the things society can get away with, so long as they have enough money. I'm glad Helena will be out of the country for a little while. She wouldn't approve of me committing this act. She'd probably go out and do this herself to keep the blood off my hands, but what she doesn't realize is I don't mind. In fact, it's brings me more satisfaction then it should, ridding the world of monsters like him.

In no time Nighthunter arrived on the roof of his victim's house. Considering the hour he knew that his target would more then likely be asleep and since he lived alone, Nighthunter knew this would be a cake walk for him.

He secured one of his grappling hooks to the edge to the roof, then proceeded to slowly scale down to the room of Terry Seducsky, the former little league basketball coach that got fired after the charges came to light. Nighthunter pulled out his diamond edged compass from his utility belt and carved a hole big enough for his arm to fit through. Nighthunter then stealthily opened the window and hopped into Terry Seducsky's bedroom.

The convicted child molester was sound asleep. His room was a complete mess, and Nighthunter couldn't tell if he was smelling old milk or moldy bread, but either way is was grotesque. Nighthunter lightly walked over to Terry Seducsky, and as soon as he was within reach Nighthunter drop kicked the child molester in his gut, instantly waking him up. He choked out a few words as he tried to catch his breathe.

(Terry Seducsky) Who... the hell... are you, bastard?

Nighthunter pulled out his crossbow and cocked back an arrow, then aimed his weapon at Terry Seducsky's heart.

(Terry Seducsky) Wow, wow, wait a minute. I don't know which cape you are but you guys aren't supposed to kill. Why are you even after me?

Nighthunter mercilessly watched his victim grovel for his life as he tried to figure out what he could say to change Nighthunter's mind, but their was nothing he could say. Nighthunter entered this mans home ready to take his life.

(Nighthunter) Because, every time you touched a little boy, every time you forced a young child to keep your dirty little secret, you robbed an innocent soul of their innocence! And your never going to get the chance to do it again. The governor can't protect you from me.

(Terry Seducsky) Hey now, don't be so rash. I've learned my lesson, I swear! I'll never touch a child again! Please believe me.

Nighthunter scowled at his cowering target before relentlessly pulling his trigger. The man died instantly just as he lived his life. Like a coward.

{{Nighthunter}} Trust me, I believe you.

Nighthunter exited Terry Seducsky's home as quickly and quietly as he entered then continued his patrol around Gotham as if nothing just happened. He did not feel remorse for the man's life he just ended. In his mind it was completely justified, for the sake of the children that will be forever scarred by that man.

Nighthunter was only a few minutes from heading home when he heard numerous firetruck sirens blaring in the distance. When Nighthunter looked in the direction the sirens were heading, he saw a building engulfed in flames. Nighthunter wasted no time getting to the scene. There was a large crowd that formed to witness the fire as well as numerous police and firemen.

{{Nighthunter}} Great, dozens and dozens of cops to try to arrest me for doing a good deed. I'll let them handle this.

As Nighthunter prepared to return home, he heard the cries of a middle aged woman who just barely made it out alive from the inferno.

(Middle Aged Woman) Help me! Someone, please help! My son is trapped on the eighth floor! I couldn't get him out.

One of the firemen went up to get the woman's whole story.

{{Nighthunter}} Idiots! There wasting time. That boy will be cooked by the time they decide to go in for him.

Nighthunter uncoiled his thick bull whip from his waist then skillfully flung it around a thick satellite pole attached to the scorching rooftop. The young hero warily moved to the edge of the roof he stood on and calculated how much leverage he'd need to successfully break through the eight story building.

{{Nighthunter}} Okay, okay, okay. I can do this. I've handled worse. Just gotta make this quick and stealthy, exactly what I was trained for.

Nighthunter took a deep breathe, then jumped off the building and began soaring from his bullwhip until he burst through the window into the inferno. Nighthunter rolled to a stop and managed to land on his feet. He quickly used his cape to filter out the thick smoke filling the blazing hallway.

(Nighthunter) Hello! Is anyone trapped up here!

Nighthunter listened for a moment but heard no response. Realizing that if a child really was trapped up there, him not responding to Nighthunter's call, was anything but a good sign. With great haste Nighthunter began checking each room on the floor and when he was about half way down the hallway, he heard a young voice calling out for help.

Nighthunter rushed to the room he heard the call for help come from and effortlessly kicked the flaming door down. After some searching Nighthunter came across the frightened little boy hiding in his bath tub.

{{Nighthunter}} As much as I love kids, I've never been to good at making them feel safe. I'm sure a smile is all I'll need to help this little guy calm down.

The boy scooted further into the tub as Nighthunter approached him.

(Nighthunter) It's alright little dude. I'm gonna get you out of here safely, I promise. You can trust look... I'm a superhero.

Nighthunter pointed to his costume as proof that he wasn't lying which seemed to put the young boy at ease, as Nighthunter noticed his face light up. The child climbed out of the tub and let Nighthunter scoop him up in his arms. The child couldn't have been any older then ten, and appeared to be around 5'6 in height. He desperately held onto Nighthunters cape for dear life as they escaped to the back of the burning building. The boy stared at his savior in astonishment. It was the first time he ever saw a hero in person.

As Nighthunter got a good look at the boy he rescued, he noticed that the boy and something in common with him, even if they boy was to young to realize it yet. He saw how fragile and sensitive the child stood and wished he could do more to help him.

(Nighthunter) What's your name little guy?

(Child) … Jake.

(Nighthunter) Jake, that's a fantastic name. Are you hurt?

(Jake) No I'm okay... Are you Nightwing? You remind me of him

Nighthunter chuckled softly for a moment. He'd never been told that before, but he was quite flattered.

(Nighthunter) No, my names Nighthunter. But I'll take that as a compliment.

Soon the two could hear footsteps heading towards their direction.

(Nighthunter) Listen I don't have much time, but I want to tell you something. When your older and you come to terms with who you are, don't let anyone put you down because of it. There is nothing wrong with you and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Before Jake could respond to the young hero, a series of police officers began to storm the back alley.

(Nighthunter) And that's my cue, Jake. Take care of yourself.

Nighthunter pulled out his crossbow and shot an arrow with a line attached to the end then hoisted himself to the rooftops easily evading the officers. When he looked back down Nighthunter saw the boy smiling back up at him, and he smiled back before disappearing into the shadows.

NEXT ISSUE: Get to know Bombards origin.

AUTHOR NOTES: Nighthunter has been featured in, Titans International, Trouble with the Outlaws, and the Glamour Slam.


	2. Spotlight 2: Bombard

~Bombard, Apokolipse~

Day 1, If I must win to survive...

{{Barde}} I never imagined this kind of fate would have been in store for my village. Apokolipse isn't exactly a paradise to live in, but with the right skills it is possible to maintain a decent life. I looked out for my people, I was a warrior. Everyone depended on me to protect them and and for many years I did. My New God physiology grants me tremendous strength as well as durability but when Darkseid's Parademons attacked... I was not strong enough to protect my village.

Darkseid was apparently searching for recruits to train at Granddaddy Goodness' new orphanage, the male equivalent to Granny Goodness' orphanage for girls. They only wanted who they felt was worthy of serving Darkseid's army, the rest were ordered to be eliminated. I was the only person they chose to spare. I helplessly watched as those soulless fowl demon's maliciously ripped my people to shreds. Even though this happened only hours ago, I've had no time to feel remorse. The demons shackled me in some type on metal I can not break through, and stowed me away in this cramped depressing room, next to the other prisoners. I can still smell the blood on my clothes from the soldiers I slaughtered. A grim reminder of the atrocity that just took place. Minutes after I got settled some guards retrieved me from my cell and threw me into a stadium were only Darkseid sat in his thrown high above the arena floor. At the very sight of him I felt my blood begin to boil. His smug heartless expression made me want to break free from my restraints so I could smother that pompous asshole.

(Barde) You have no...

Darkseid signaled the guard who escorted Barde to silence him by smacking the young man across the face with his spear.

(Darkseid) You will speak only when spoken too. I have summoned you here to inform you of your current situation. It would be best for your well being to behave. Do you understand?

As much as Barde did not want to submit to Darkseid's will, he knew he had no choice. It was either subject himself to Darkseid or get killed on the spot. Barde chose to live and swallowed his as he choke out what he knew Darkseid wanted to hear.

(Barde) Yes... lord Darkseid.

(Darkseid) Good. I am searching for a group of warriors worthy of leading my army known as the Honor Guard. With the recent death of my furies, my army is in need of new leadership on the battlefield. Now, you can stay at the orphanage and compete for a chance to lead my Honor Guard or slain. The choice is your, Barde.

(Barde) I... I chose to fight.

Darkseid let out a satisfied cynical chuckle that only made Barde's rage and hate grow that much more.

(Darkseid) Excellent, then let us begin. Bring out, Golem.

The guards quickly exited the arena as a gate slowly began to rise from the opposite side of Bardes position in the ring. Soon the rafters surrounding the arena become crowded with the other young boys being held prisoner so they could witness the event. A wall near Barde flipped around revealing numerous different weapons.

When Barde turned around to observe his opponent he saw a gigantic black rock-like humanoid. Even though his face as well as the rest of his body were made of stone Barde could from the creatures expression that he was a killer by nature.

(Darkseid) Chose your weapon young warriors.

Golem stomped his way over to the wall filled with weapons and chose a ridiculously oversized mallet. Barde carefully analyzed his choices and selected the halberd with a crimson red blade and a gun metal base. As soon as the two prisoners made their choices, Darkseid began barking orders again.

(Darkseid) Take your positions.

There were two square outlines drawn on opposite ends of the dirt floor. Barde assumed a battle stance, and so did Golem who was playfully twirling his giant hammer.

{{Barde}} After all the death I've recently witnessed, it causes me deep sorrow to have to take another life, but it's him or me and it's **not** going to be me.

(Darkseid) Begin!

Golem started viciously swinging his mallet at Barde desperately trying to smash his opponent, but Barde was easily able to dodge roll away from the attack. Each attempt Barde made to close in on his opponent was unsuccessful, since his enemy had no intention of letting Barde get close.

(Golem) Be still pretty boy! I'm gonna smash you like the insect you are!

Golem continued to try to crush the young New God but was unsuccessful as Barde far surpassed him in speed.

{{Barde}} The least I can do is grant him a quick death.

Without wasting anymore time, Barde swiftly used his halberd to slice off Golem's rock hard neck. Instantly his body went limb, before it fell apart into hundreds of tiny stones.

(Barde) … Forgive me.

(Darkseid) Well done young champion. Short and sweet. You will live to fight another day.

Barde snickered at the evil lord before returning to his room.

{{Barde}} If I must win to survive... then I will win.

~Day 2,~

Hope in the midst of chaos...

After witnessing Bardes impressive skill in his first fight at the orphanage, the other prisoners kept their distance from the young warrior. He sat alone as he waited for the match to begin since the others were to frightened to sit near him, but he didn't mind. Barde knew it was better to be feared in a prison then to be seen as weak.

Moments before the battle began, a petite boy with dark almond hair and piercing emerald green eyes took a seat next to Barde with a tiny grin across his face. It was the first time Barde saw any of the other prisoners even remotely smile. Instantly the young warrior could tell this boy was different from the others. He didn't give off the same blood lust Barde immediately received his fellow inmates.

(Barde) Your not afraid of me?

(Boy) Nope. I know you won't hurt me, unless we're forced to fight each other in the ring. I'm Amadeus, what's your name.

(Barde) It's Barde.

(Amadeus) It's a pleasure to meet you, Barde.

Barde warily eyed this boy who was so eager to get to know him.

(Barde) Is there something you want from me?

(Amadeus) … I suppose I do. A friend would be nice. Wouldn't you want a friend in hell?

(Barde) Yes, but there is a strong possibility that we will be forced to become enemies. Can you truly make a friend under these conditions?

(Amadeus) Perhaps, perhaps not but I am going to try.

(Barde) Why have you chosen me?

(Amadeus) Because I saw the way you looked at that man before you took his life... you felt remorse, you do not wish to fight and neither do I. But I will do what is necessary to survive, just like you.

The two directed their attention back to the fight in time to see the victor relocating his bones to their proper sockets.

(Darkseid) Well done, Talbarre. You will fight another day.

Talbarre manically laughed as he licked his opponents blood from his upper lip, then returned to his cell.

(Amadeus) See what I mean, they're savage heartless beings. I will never be one of them.

Amadeus stood up to return to his room with the rest of the prisoners.

(Amadeus) I hope we can become friends, Barde. See you around.

Even in a place filled with so much chaos and rage, Barde appreciated knowing he had someone to open up to who actually had a heart.

~Day 27~

Living is worth fighting for...

{{Barde}} It would be an understatement to say I've grown fond of Amadeus. He's the only other rational person in this hell hole. If Darkseid would have just asked a majority of these kids to sign up for his little army I bet they would have happily volunteered. It's difficult seeing someone I care about in danger and only being able to helplessly watch from the sidelines. I'm used to protecting the ones I care for, it's in my nature but in this place that impossible. Darkseid has set up this place so that it's prisoners may only look out for themselves. This isn't the first time I've been forced to watch him fight but it doesn't get any easier. I just have to have faith in knowing he will take care of himself.

Amadeus selected the weapon he always chose each match, an extremely long thin bladed Katanna. His opponent selected a pair of sai's, and they assumed their battle positions.

(Darkseid) Fight!

Amadeus began furiously clashing blades with his opponents, but before the match could progress very far Amadeus' sword was engulfed in a brilliant white layer of frost as he slashed his enemy across the chest. Within seconds the man turned into a gleaming statue of ice, lightly misting in the arena.

Darkseid congratulated Amadeus once again before releasing the remaining prisoners that had survived the battles up until that point to the field for an hour of free time. Some of the prisoners trained during this time, others had relations as a way of releasing their pent up tension since there were not females around. Barde waited by the arena entrance for his companion Amadeus to emerge. His friend came out with a look of despair written all over his face.

(Barde) Something troubles you?

(Amadeus) Of course! Look around, everyday over numbers continue to dwindle as we mercilessly slaughter each other... is this really worth it?

(Barde) Living is worth fighting for... isn't that why you have up until now.

Amadeus' gaze fell to the ground. Barde could sense his will to fight was slowly diminishing, and he did not want to see his only friend in that god forsaken place fall, not when they were so close to making through the worst part.

(Amadeus) I'm not sure I'm willing to kill to live anymore. Somehow it doesn't seem like a fare trade.

Before Barde could respond, Amadeus surprisingly stood on his tip toes to kiss him with tender love and care. Barde could tell it wasn't a kiss meant to be sexually arousing, it was a kiss meant to signify Amadeus' affection for the young warrior he quickly grew to love. The kiss frightened Barde in an unexpected way. He felt that somehow this was Amadeus' way of saying goodbye to him.

(Barde) My friend... please don't give up. This is far from the ideal life, but we can make the best of it if we try.

(Amadeus) It's like I said before. It just doesn't seem worth it...

Without even looking up at his companion, Amadeus spun around and returned to his room.

~Day 28~

In the blink of an eye...

{{Barde}} I've found it difficult to shed a tear, but incredibly easy to feel sorrow. Today during our field time was the first time I spent it alone... Amadeus never showed up. Here that typically means you've been defeated in combat. I didn't watch the battles today. In the back of my mind I guess I knew what was going to happen today and subconsciously avoided having to witness a man I came to love, heartlessly slaughtered.

I will not yield. I must survive, and somehow I will escape from this god forsaken hell hole. I swear it for Amadeus on my honor.

~Day 35~

Here comes Big Barda...

{{Barde}} By my count there was only sixty four of us that remained in the orphanage when she appeared. While the other students and I watched another battle take place a huge female warrior loudly burst in though the ceiling. She wore red gold and blue dragon plated armor and carried a long golden spear as well as a shield to match. I could tell right off the back that this woman possessed incredible strength and that she was good in nature. I wonder what she's doing here.

(Darkseid) Barda! You dare step foot back on Apokolipse?

(Big Barda) Save the dramatics for another time, Darkseid. I'm just passing through. Quite the little party you've got goin on in here. Is this how you get your rush now, watching innocent young men kill each other for a chance to live?

(Darkseid) You will regret your decision to return here. Boys! The one to claim Barda's head will be granted their freedom.

The prisoners began to roar with excitement as they prepared themselves to attack Big Barda.

(Big Barda) Interesting turn of events. I come to free you all, and your going to try to kill me. Fantastic.

{{Barde}} She came to free us?

The prisoners soon began flooding the arena as they desperately tried to make their way to Big Barda. Barde joined them as they rushed the ring, but instead of attacking the heroine Barde snatched a spear from the weapons wall and assisted her in her battle against the boys from the orphanage. Working together, the two were easily able to keep the savage young fighters at bay.

(Big Barda) Well, it appears there is a good apple in the bunch. What is your name young warrior.

After hacking down his current target, Barde answered her question.

(Barde) I am Barde from the Crescent Valley's. Darkseid annihilated my village and kidnapped me.

(Big Barda) Since your the only sensible person I can speak to at the moment, would you say there is anyone else in this group that's worth saving?

When Big Barda asked him that, he thought about Amadeus and how he would have had a chance to escape if he just held on a little longer.

(Barde) … No, there's not.

(Big Barda) Great, then lets get the hell out of here!

After knocking back a group of the prisoners with her tremendous strength, Big Barda opened a white boom tube with her mother box and quickly pulled Barde through it by his shoulder. Moments later after Barde shook off the nausea from the sonic boom teleport, he stood up in a room far from what he was accustomed to in Apokolipse. It was bright and colorful, and his head nearly reached the ceiling.

(Big Barda) Sorry about the abrupt exit, but I couldn't risk Darkseid calling in the heavy cavalry.

Barde immediately bowed down on one knee to his savior in gratitude.

(Barde) For saving me, I am forever in your dept Barda.

(Big Barda) No need for the formalities. Rise, I assume you have no were to return to from the information you've shared with me.

(Barde) That is correct.

Big Barda opened up her closet and tossed Barde a pair of jeans and a silk button up top.

(Big Barda) These belong to my husband, but I'm sure he won't mind loaning them to you for now. At least until we can get you something of your own.

(Barde) Thank you. I greatly appreciate your hospitality.

(Big Barda) Pssh, don't mention it. Now get out of those rags and into something decent.

Barde entered the room Big Barda directed him to and began to change into the outfit he was given.

{{Barde}} In less then a second my whole world changed when Darkseid eliminated my village, and now once again my world has been flipped around by this spunky kind hearted warrior. Once again, I begin a new journey.

NEXT ISSUE: Learn how Firestar escapes to earth from the evil Citadel.

AUTHOR NOTES: Bombard has been featured in, Wonderboy 30 endless nights, Titans Tomorrow, and Titans Bludhaven.


	3. Spotlight 3: Firestar

~Firestar, Tamaran~

Tamaran, once a beautiful utopia with a peaceful, sophisticated civilization is now a fascist dark world ruled by the malevolent Blackfire. Shortly after she and her sister Starfire escaped from the Citadels torture chambers, Blackfire returned to Tamaran and used her knew solar energy blast to slayed the king her father, and the queen her mother, making her the ruler of Tamaran by default. Years into her reign as queen the Citadel returned to the planet and threatened to once again enslave her people if Blackfire did not agree to let them perform the solar storage experiment on her once again. Not wishing to submit herself to the horrendous tortures she previously suffered because of the Citadel, Blackfire offered them a deal. She would conceive a child, and when that child came of age Blackfire promised to surrender it to the evil race.

Twelve years passed by before the Citadel returned to Tamaran in order to claim what was promised to them. Young Tamaranian prince and daughter of Blackfire, Lyand'r was aware of his fate since his birth. Being the child of an evil tyrannical queen, the local residents of Tamaran often shunned the prince out of their hatred for their queen. When the day came for Lyand'r to surrender himself he was anything but gracious about the matter. With a mother who's never show him any form of affection growing up and living in a society that hated him without having the right, Lyand'r resented his people as well as his mother.

Lyand'r was tortured and was used as a slave for four years before the Citadel decided to perform the experiment. The young Tamaranian prince was unaware of what was about to happen to him since he did not speak his captures language, but he understood that he was about to suffer much more agony by the tools the scientist were equip with.

After hours upon hours of being pumped full of solar radiation, the Citadel knocked Lyand'r unconscious and placed him in his new cell built to contain his solar abilities. Lyand'r remained a prisoner unable to use his powers for for another year before he came up with a plan to break himself out. When the Citadel performed this experiment on Starfire they learned that she possessed the ability to harness solar energy blast known as starbolts from her hands but what they didn't realize, since Starfire quickly escaped from them, is that when her powers progressed she also developed the ability the harness the same solar energy from her eyes. Lyand'r also gained this skill and hid it from his captures to use it as an advantage for his escape.

{{Lyand'r}} Today is the day I will make my escape. For seven years they've kept me in chains and shackles as their slave, but NO MORE! All my life I've been treated like an unwanted animal... today all of that's about to change.

The one sincere guard who learned Tamaranian to translate between the two species retrieved the prince from his cell to move him into the field to work with the other slaves. Before Lyand'r made it to the other prisoners he collapsed to the ground. The guard assumed it was from fatigue and helped the young prince get to his feet.

Translated from Tamaranian...

(Guard) Watch yourself little one. If you push yourself to hard, you will be unable to work. Remember that death is the fate of the slaves who can no longer work.

Lyand'r turned to the guard with eyes that looked like solid amethyst sneering with purple energy.

(Lyand'r) I appreciate your concern...

Lyand'r used his new ability to fire two purple beans of light directly through the guards chest creating two tiny smoking holes. The guard coughed up a few drop of green blood before spasming and collapsing to the ground. Lyand'r immediately used his solar-vision to blast off his cuffs, allowing him to move freely.

{{Lyand'r}} This is it, my one shot to escape this dreadful place. I must leave, now!

Lyand'r quickly began soaring high into the orange sky, but before he could get very far a bright blue tentacle the guards used to whip the slaves wrapped around his ankle then started violently pulling him down.

Translated from Citadelian...

(Guard) DO NOT LET THE TAMARANIAN ESCAPE! Help my bring him down!

More guards used their tentacles to bind Lyand'r and helped assist their captain force him out of the sky. When Lyand'r was only a few feet away from the guards, his body began to exude the same purple aura his eyes previously produced. Lyand'r slowly turned to the guards so they could see the fury written all over his face.

(Lyand'r) I will be your prisoner, NO MORE!

Lyand'rs body burst with purple solar energy instantly incinerating the guards trying to capture him into dust. Moments later the sound of more guards coming after Lyand'r could be heard in the distance. Not wanting to waste anymore time Lyand'r began flying with enough speed to escape velocity. The soldiers roared and growled in frustration as the young prince finally made his escape.

In no time Lyand'r was traveling through the vast dark depths of space with joy filling his heart as he came to terms with the fact that he was finally free for the first time in his life.

{{Lyand'r}} There's no way they could possibly catch me now. I didn't expect that to go so smoothly, I also didn't expect to enjoy letting out my anger in such a violent way but if anyone deserved it, it was those fowl Citadel. There just lucky I didn't blow up their entire planet for what they've put me through.

Now that I'm free and since I refuse to return to Tamaran, I guess the only choice I have is to seek out my aunt Koriand'r. I believe I heard my mother once say she resided on the planet, Earth. This could be fun. I've always been curious to find out what the human species is like.

NEXT ISSUE: This won't be out for a while since I'm going to focus on continuing other stories but be on the lookout for Crimson Canary's spotlight.

AUTHOR NOTE: Firestar has been featured in the following stories... Trouble with the Outlaws, Titans Tomorrow, and Titans International


End file.
